


Vivre

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Rick and Morty, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Challenges, Dialogue, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Love, M/M, None of these are related, Obsession, Religion, Sherlock's arse, Smut, Songfic, Swanky, gay ships and solo stuff too, i've labeled them all so you can easily skip one, praying, the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: drabble challenge i stole from a fantastic sherlock writer ;u; used for mental break, mind the tags! overall rating explicit, ranges from g to e------------------~The Rules;1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.~





	Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> i was like naaaaahhhhh not gonna be productive today lets just do some musique et ecrire
> 
> my music tastes are... varied and dumb mostly so im sorry
> 
> (also ever notice how Dusk 'Til Dawn is actually spelled Dusk Till Dawn like officially? i didnt even know that's a form of until xDD)
> 
> &\- no romantic relationship stated  
> x- romantic relationship  
>  \- solo piece

**1\. Glass Animals- Gooey (Morty Smith) (M) (Implied Suicide)**

Morty touched the wound on his leg with a finger. He supposed the texture would be called gooey. He watched the flame-red flesh twitch, gaping and fluttering for want to close back together. That’s what we all want, isn’t it? To heal our wounds like they were never there, to mend and be whole like we once were. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of the tub and felt his brain floating, almost to bump the top of his cranium.

 

**2\. Skott- Amelia (Rick and Morty) (G)**

Stay with me, Morty. We’ve- I’ve got it all figured out, I’ll remake the whole world for you. I know I- I fucked up, but I- I need you. I always say that every Rick needs a Morty and I need you- I- I’m telling the truth Morty, aren’t you gonna- you gonna listen? Y-y-y-you gonna listen to your old man? Please Morty, forgive me. Can’t you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Every Rick needs a Morty… but not every Morty needs a Rick, does he.

 

**3\. Dan Salvato- Your Reality (Sherlock x John) (G)**

Sherlock pressed up against the brick wall behind him as John’s head turned. No, he couldn’t possibly have known. Sherlock watched those ultramarine eyes, kissed by sunlight and lashes fluttering like a butterfly, look to the right, then the left before adjusting his book bag and continuing walking. Sherlock stepped lightly behind him, enjoying the sound of gravel under John’s lacrosse shoes, enjoying the scent of John’s shampooed hair, enjoying the small sun-lit smile that adorned John’s face whenever he walked home in pleasant weather. Sherlock would know, he’s seen it 86 times.

 

**4\. Charlie Puth- Dangerously (Rick x Morty) (E) (Underage)**

My jaw hurt and I tended to the bruise forming under my left eye and on my cheekbone. They were beautiful, a bloom of red and purple and if I looked carefully, an imprint of Rick’s bony knuckles. I ran my hand lightly over my neck, recalling Rick’s hot drunken breaths against it as he thrust messily into my hole in the early morning. I swallowed and my gritty throat protested before I silenced it: Don’t you know he loves you?

 

**5\. OneRepublic- Love Runs Out (Sherlock x John) (G)**

John reached over to position Sherlock’s hands.

“Just a little higher up, dear. And no slouching.”

The dark-haired man straightened his back, pale long column of his neck stretching even further as he lifted his chin, too, into the proper posture.

“Now think of a reason, any reason, to love and be loved, and ask God for the strength to do so. This is an easy one to start with. After all, love is universal, no?”

John decided to ignore the slight eyebrow twitch from the other man, settling into position and closing his own eyes. He yelped as Sherlock planted a rapid succession of kisses on his jaw and neck, losing his balance to tumble to the rug. The taller man planted his hands on either side of John and smirked over him:

“Oh hey, it worked.”

**6\. Melanie Martinez- Training Wheels (Mycroft x Greg) (T)**

“I’m not… it’s been a very, very long time since I’ve done this, Gregory. Please understand if I act strangely or otherwise unsatisfactorily-”

The red-head was silenced with a swift kiss from the inspector, who took the opportunity to sweep Mycroft’s loose hair to the side.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, darlin’.” Mycroft nervously took off his shirt, popping one button at a time as his mind ran in circles. Mycroft blushed when he made eye contact with Greg, the whispered “Look at you”, reverence-filled, tucked itself into a corner of his heart.

**7\. T-Pain- Take Your Shirt Off (Greg Lestrade) (G)**

1987- Greg Lestrade ran a hand through his hair, feeling that maybe he put too much grease in today. He checked his looks in a shop window, proud of himself for the leather jacket and gently-spiked collar. He walked into the nightclub with swagger in his step, looking to pick up a cute chick when a man sitting at the bar caught his eye. The man was older than him, maybe late 20’s and with the most handsome grin Greg had ever seen. The stranger saw him and waved him over to sit with him. Not knowing why, Greg walked closer.

**8\. Sia & Zayn Malik- Dusk ‘Til Dawn (Mycroft x Greg) (G)**

Mycroft blinked a few times when he woke, letting his vision focus. He disrupted the covers around him, hardly feeling the luxurious fabric around his naked form as he looked to the empty space next to him on his king-sized, oversized, mammoth-sized bed. He dressed blandly and took his mug downstairs to have a joyless breakfast when his nose was greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes. His socked foot slipped on the step and he yelped as he clattered the last two steps down the stairs.

“G’morning dear, want breakfast?” Greg took the mug from Mycroft, miraculously intact despite the fall.

**9\. Ariana Grande- Side** **to** **Side (Sherlock x John) (G)**

“A spectacular arse he’s got, eh?”

“Mike! Don’t be so vulgar, that’s a proper gentleman, I can hardly imagine that he’d appreciate your ministrations.”

“Yeah? Why’re you still staring at the bloke’s behind then? Face it, Watson, that’s a chance you won’t get again.”

“*Ahem* H-hi… Hi. Hello.”

“Yes, how may I help you? Do make it quick, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“I’m John and… I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? It’s just- your aura, I’ve been absolutely entranced by… you.”

“How eloquently you’ve portrayed your object of interest, but not quite succinctly, Mr. Watson.” The tall man pecked a kiss onto John’s cheek and slipped him his number, and as he got farther away John swore that the man’s stride has turned into a smug saunter.

**10\. Twenty-One Pilots- The Judge (Rick x Morty) (G) (Underage)**

“R-Rick?”

“Ugh…”

“You’ve been drinking again, what did I tell you about drinking?”

“M-Maybe I don’t give a fuuuuuuuuuuuu… maybe I don’t give a fuck, Morty, think about that?”

“Yeah yeah, fuck you too. Open.” Rick let his mouth fall open and Morty crammed a pill into it before giving him a bottle of water.

“Drink.” Morty reached to grab the blanket at the end of Rick’s crusty cot, pulling it over the older man up to his chin. His small hands smoothed back Rick’s hair before he got up to leave.

“Ohhh shit, Morty I gotta- I gotta go piss y-y-y-y-you gotta take me to the bathroom before I piss all- all over myself.”

“Jesus fuck.” Morty rolled his eyes before bending down to the cot to lift Rick up. Suddenly, one gray hand shot out to grab him by the torso, squeezing his ribs almost painfully while the other guided the nape of his neck downwards. Rick hoisted himself up and crushed his lips against the boy’s before crashing back down on his cot with a groan.

“Sorry for vodka breath, I guess.” The acidic smell billowed towards Morty’s unfortunate nose and the boy gave a whine of protest as he backed away.

“Love you too.” Morty shut the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks thanks always!! <333


End file.
